shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
16: Itsuki Akagi- The Tower
Itsuki Akagi (赤木斎 Akagi Itsuki) is the tower arcana and a second year at Kirisame High School. While he does not know about the mirror world itself, he is aware that there is something very strange going on. He is played by Unnoticeable Senpai Background Itsuki was born the younger of two children born to strict parents who had extremely high expectations. His brother, however, was a dreamer by nature, with music as a talent he dreamed of being a great musician, figuring he'd make a fortune from talent alone. As a child, Itsuki admired his brother for his talent with the guitar and his strength to hold onto his dream come what may. However, as time passed, broken dreams prompted Itsuki to be forced to watch his brother descend into alcoholism and drug addiction. Fed up with this behaviour, Itsuki's parents threw their older son out and gave him the ultimatum as to whether to stay with his parents or his brother. He chose the latter. Despite his youth, Itsuki is trying to juggle paying the bills and school, but remains too proud to ask for help. Shattered Perceptions Itsuki attends class 2-2, where he shows a strong dislike for his homeroom teacher, Kotaro Fujisaki. His classmates include Zayn Nader, a transfer student from Syria, Utsuki Meiko, the costume designer for the drama club, and Mura Sanada. He is initially rough with Mura, before being forced to apologise by Meiko on the roof of the school, with first year Hikaru Masuko and third-year Sakura Kirigiri watching. He also befriends his senior and fellow delinquent Ming Yu over vandalism at Seraphim and other rebellious activites. After the death of Migetsu Korei, Itsuki agrees to help Mura find the truth, forming his own investigation team with Mura and Zayn. They go to Seraphim together, where they witness a number of strange phenomena before they spot lights from the local police. Itsuki and Mura escape, but Zayn takes the fall and is picked up by the police. Personality Itsuki comes across as a cocky person with a range of issues, including towards authority figures. He also has a tendency to avoid asking people for help no matter how much he may need it. He goes to Seraphim to take out his anger, usually by breaking the remains of the once great theme park. Persona Itsuki's Persona is Basch Tchelik, a demon bound by chains who grew stronger with each glass of water that was handed to him. In exchange, for each glass he gave his savior, a young prince, a life. With each glass, the man grew stronger, until after the third, was able to break away from his chains. Basch Tchelik is arrogant in nature, being an unstoppable force that cannot be reckoned with. Itsuki's weapon and summoning method is a custom guitar. Dungeon Itsuki's dungeon starts at his parent's house in Kohaku District. Personal Life Itsuki works at a grocery store somewhere in Izumo Boulevard and lives with his brother. He too plays guitar, although isn't as talented as his brother. Trivia * Akagi means 'red tree' while Itsuki means 'Purification' or 'tree' Category:Second Years Category:Characters